


【DV】Ain't My Fault

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fisting, Incest, M/M, Milking, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 但丁在一个美好的清晨发现自己变小了。本以为糟透了的他很快从维吉尔那儿尝到了甜头。





	【DV】Ain't My Fault

清晨的阳光透过窗缝照在但丁脸上时，他不情不愿地把眼睛睁开一条缝，在看到身旁躺着的维吉尔沉静的睡颜，听到他平稳的呼吸声后，又心满意足地闭上了眼，伸出自己的小手搂住兄长的腰打算再睡一个回笼觉。

 

……好像有哪里不对？

但丁一个哆嗦就清醒了。他跟见了鬼似的把手收了回来，放在面前仔细确认了半天，最后绝望地怪叫了一声，发现了一个悲哀的事实：他变小了，字面意义上的。

传奇恶魔猎人，但丁，在一个本该美好甜蜜的清晨，退化到了他的幼年时期。 

 

大概是变成孩童后尖锐的惊呼声过于刺耳，本来就浅眠的维吉尔在睡梦中被吵醒，眉峰紧皱，在孕期中性情更加暴躁的他杀气腾腾地睁眼要看看是谁胆敢扰他清梦。

 

但丁体会到了人生的大起大落。

维吉尔的四周已经凝聚了数支湛蓝的幻影剑，却在看到噪音源的瞬间，浑身的煞气消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是不加掩饰的惊讶和怀疑神情。但丁这才在他浅色瞳孔的倒影中看到了自己现在的模样——稚嫩尚未褪去的小脸，婴儿蓝色的眼眸，以及撑不起过于宽大衣物的儿童身躯。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默在两人间蔓延。维吉尔阴晴不定的情绪变化犹如一个巨大的定时炸弹，但丁都有点不敢看维吉尔的脸了，毕竟也不知道现在他的这具身体能不能禁得起几发幻影剑或者是阎魔刀爱的传捅。

 

最终打破僵局的人还是但丁。坐以待毙从来不是他的作风，对付维吉尔更是要主动出击才能占有先机。

于是但丁用上了他能想象到的，最天真无邪的表情和语气，眨了眨清澈的蓝眼睛，无辜地望着维吉尔。

 

“哥…哥哥？”他试探性地问道。

 

呕。但丁成功恶心到了自己。他以前怎么不知道自己还有这种演技和临场发挥能力？不管怎么说他的芯子还是那个玩世不恭的成熟中年男人，这么装幼稚实在是太超过了。

 

维吉尔的反应却大大出乎了他的意料。

惊诧过后，一种极其复杂的表情出现在了维吉尔的脸上。但丁也愣住了，他本以为维吉尔会讥讽他，嘲笑他的蠢样…总之怎么都不会是这副被触动到内心柔软处，近乎感伤的神情。

 

事实上他的兄长的内心也在天人交战。即使知道这多半是个无聊的恶作剧，但当这张记忆中熟悉又遥远的幼弟面孔出现在眼前，维吉尔的思绪还是不可避免地被潮水般涌入的怀念占据。人性回归后那些曾经被他抛弃的情感此刻在他脑内叫嚣，再加上孕期不合时宜的多愁伤感，他拒绝承认是那该死的母性在作祟。

 

而但丁就不一样了。

与维吉尔相反，一个邪恶的念头浮上了他的脑海。自从他们喜迎二胎后，孕前期反应极大连带着坏脾气也变本加厉的维吉尔就冷酷地给他的每一次求欢判了死刑。正值干柴烈火的但丁有苦不能言，因怀孕而五官和线条都变得柔和的维吉尔身上散发着令他愈发着迷的气质，却只可远观不可亵玩。憋得上火的他只能在每一个相拥而眠的夜晚紧紧抱住维吉尔，将整张脸埋在他的颈部贪婪地嗅着混合着冰雪和奶香的气味。可维吉尔连大腿都不让他蹭蹭！“抗议无效。”这是他冷酷的兄长最新的口头禅，也是但丁噩梦的开端。

 

机不可失时不再来啊。但丁这么想着，难得维吉尔的态度有软化的迹象，如果错失了这次机会，下次再和他哥哥缠绵指不定要到哪一天。

 

想到这里，但丁暗暗给自己打了个气，成败在此一举。

他向前挪动了一步，用上了他毕生的演技，伪装成天真幼稚的样子凑近他的兄长。维吉尔条件反射地想向后躲，他也不知道自己为什么要躲，但总觉得这样做会显得他好像在怕什么一样，只能硬着头皮维持一贯冷漠的外表，皱着眉看着年幼的弟弟。

 

但丁伸出了他肉呼呼的小手，带着夸张的惊叹声，摸上了维吉尔微微隆起的小腹。

 

“哥哥是怀孕了吗？”他单纯地看着维吉尔，嘴里说出的话却石破天惊。

 

维吉尔彻底僵住了。他不知道该怎么回应这个但丁。准确的来说在这一刻他对这一切都是但丁恶作剧的念头动摇了，也许这真的是…走错了时间线的年幼但丁？毕竟类似的怪事经常发生在他俩身上，且每次都惹出不小的麻烦。小但丁无知却直接的问题像一根刺扎进了他的心里，原本训斥的话和挥手打开但丁的动作怎么也使不出来了。

 

但丁把维吉尔内心的挣扎和无声的纵容看在了眼里。他突然对接下来自己要做的事充满了信心。近距离的接触内，维吉尔身上的气味像一把小刷子挠得他心痒痒，可惜在这个年幼的身体里他没法做更过分的事，甚至连勃起都做不到。不过但丁不会放弃，他可以用别的手段从他哥哥这里尝到甜头。

 

跪在床上，但丁模仿着顽童雀跃的动作膝行挪到了维吉尔分开的两腿之间，后者下意识地拉着床单想遮住一丝不挂的下半身。自从腹部一天天膨胀，维吉尔索性就不穿内裤了，在家里多数时间都只穿一件宽松的睡袍。深知这一切的但丁用手得寸进尺地顺着维吉尔的小腹游离到了胸部——他等这一天很久了，维吉尔身上甜蜜气味的来源，那两颗粉嫩的乳头一直诱惑着让他采撷。

 

就在但丁撩开维吉尔松垮的睡袍，准备伸向甜美果实时，变故突生。

 

维吉尔突然劫住了他的手，却忘记了控制力道，导致幼童细嫩的皮肤上立刻就留下了显眼的红痕。

但丁内心一惊，以为自己露馅了，下一秒极快的反应能力让他迅速做出了判断。

 

他痛呼了一声，另一只手偷偷在背后狠掐了一把自己软软的大腿，刺痛感让他成功挤出了几滴泪水，委屈地看着维吉尔：

“哥哥，你弄痛我了。”

 

维吉尔在这个眼神下溃不成军。他几乎像是触电般松开了但丁的手臂。但丁刚才那如同受伤幼兽般的神情触碰到了他内心最深处的柔软。

自暴自弃地叹了口气，他偏过头，放弃抵抗，任由这个但丁为所欲为了。

 

影帝级演技的但丁立刻破涕为笑。他欢呼了一声，小小的身躯整个都扑在了维吉尔身上，却小心地避开了他的腹部。他激动的有些颤抖的鼻翼靠近了维吉尔的乳头，用小巧的鼻尖不断蹭着，试图顶开乳孔。

但丁呼出的热气打在维吉尔敏感的乳肉上，酥酥麻麻的触感传遍了他的全身。淡粉色的红晕逐渐在他苍白的皮肤上蔓延，冷硬的眉眼也在怀柔中消融成坚冰下的一汪春水。

 

坏心思一个接一个，但丁鬼使神差间想调戏一下他严肃的兄长。“哥哥~”他用最甜腻的语气冲着维吉尔撒娇，“我饿了。可不可以给我吃你的奶？”

 

维吉尔的瞳孔被这句荤话刺激得剧烈收缩，然而还没等他咬牙切齿地说不，但丁就不打招呼地啃上了他的乳头，真的用上了吸奶的力度一遍遍蹂躏。维吉尔开始挣扎起来，诡异的快感让他有种要失控的错觉。他想要推开但丁的头，这个小混蛋却在自己刚碰到他脑门的那一刻抬头用湿漉漉的奶狗眼神看着他，在他犹豫的片刻，乳头又被大力的吮吸。这样的动作循环了几次后，维吉尔禁欲许久的身体根本禁不起这样的撩拨，一想到自己被年幼的弟弟玩到夹紧双腿，性器勃起，强烈的背德感久违地让他不知所措。

 

在但丁又一次大力的吮吸后，一股腥甜的液体夹杂着魔力流进了他的嘴里。

哇哦。但丁目瞪口呆，他的哥哥真的产奶了。

 

维吉尔恨不得拿枕头先把但丁捂死后再把自己也闷死。奶水从他胸口出来的那一刻他甚至在眼前看到了一道白光。他高潮了，精液射出的同时后穴也不受控制地淌着水，把他的大腿和股间弄得一团糟。

 

这已经大大超出但丁的期望值了。等到但丁把埋在维吉尔胸前的头抬起，擦了擦嘴角残留的奶水时，维吉尔的头无力地偏向一边，表情茫然，眼神空洞。这幅任人宰割的姿态让但丁情不自禁地想要更过分一点。

 

再推他一把吧。内心里一个声音这么对但丁说道。但丁向来也是个行动派，他选择遵循本心，再玩点更刺激的。

 

他开心地搂着维吉尔的脖子，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。后者像赶苍蝇一样不耐又无力地挥了挥手想把他赶下去，却在幼弟下一个动作中丢脸地叫出了声。

 

但丁将罪恶的小手伸向了维吉尔那个好久不被造访的穴口。

 

“拿开！”维吉尔这才反应过来大事不妙，他对但丁无限度的纵容让他引火上身。气急败坏的他直起身子，打算一脚把但丁踹下去。

 

但丁又怎么会给他这个机会呢？就在维吉尔如琴弦般笔直的小腿要踹上他时，猛地将三根手指插进了那个泥泞的小洞。

 

那条在全盛时期无疑是杀人凶器的长腿在一瞬间失去了所有的力气，踹上但丁的力度可以忽略不计。维吉尔，像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，颓然地如同垂死天鹅般扬起了雪白的脖颈。

 

淅淅沥沥的水声和抽插声在房间中弥漫。但丁被维吉尔夹在腿间，右手几根手指尽职尽责地在兄长的后穴里进出抚慰，逼出年长者一声声黏腻的呻吟和抽气。

 

有那么爽吗。但丁酸溜溜的想。看来饱受禁欲之苦的人不止他一个，维吉尔也同样渴求着性爱，只是他拉不下脸面对孕期的种种需求。

 

为什么不多依赖我一点呢？你要的我全都会给你，你的痛苦，你的欢愉，我都可以一一接纳。

 

但丁一边动作，一边目不转睛地用视线占有维吉尔每一个销魂的细节。

 

直到他玩过了头。

 

维吉尔急促而短暂的惊叫唤醒了他的神志。但丁一怔，这才发现自己竟然不小心把整只手都塞进了兄长贪得无厌的小穴。不知是痛还是爽，或者两者兼有，他的哥哥眼睑颤动，双目上翻，齿间红艳的舌尖若隐若现。

 

看来他捅到了不得了的地方。这个体型下但丁小臂的宽度可以与平时完全勃起时媲美，轻松照顾到维吉尔所有的敏感点。

 

不够，还不够。

 

但丁没有意识到自己的举动早已偏离了原有的轨道，他对维吉尔的渴求变得无休无止，想要榨光他的一切，让他的眼里只有自己。

 

狂热的红色染上但丁婴儿蓝的瞳孔，欲壑难填的滋味让他的动作带上了难以察觉的狠劲。即使是幼童的力气也不可小觑，更何况但丁对他所有的敏感点都了如指掌，每一次戳弄都能精准地让他丢盔卸甲。维吉尔难以自持地随着但丁的动作挺动腰肢，却下意识地护住小腹缓解冲击。

 

这种保护幼崽的本能举动让但丁百感交集，又恶劣地想要把兄长逼上绝路。

 

“哥哥好厉害啊。居然全部都吃进去了。”稚嫩的童音将维吉尔从欲望的边缘唤醒，他勉为其难地施舍给但丁一个眼神，丝毫不知接下来等待着他的是什么。

 

“哥哥可不可以告诉我，如果我再进入的深一点，会不会碰到宝宝呢？”

 

什么？

 

“不，你不能……!!!”后半句话被甬道内过载的快感打断，活生生吞回了肚里。维吉尔疯狂地想要把但丁触碰到他生殖腔入口的手拽出去，后者恶劣地骑上了他的腰，用全身的重量压制住维吉尔所有的反抗。

 

“嘘，嘘——哥哥乖，我不会伤害到你的。”但丁当然不会那么做。他哥肚子里面可是他们的崽，他可不舍得让孩子有被伤害的风险；而且……他还想活命。只是维吉尔被快感和恐惧控制的样子实在过于迷人，也只有他知道在他哥哥那张脸上出现这种脆弱的神情是多么惹人犯罪。

 

但丁没想到的是，维吉尔听到这话后真的停止了抵抗。大概是出于对幼弟的信任，或者是别的什么难以言喻的情感，他疲惫地闭上双眼，几滴晶莹的泪水顺着他薄如蝉翼的眼睫滑落，没入了层叠的被褥中。

 

 

最后当但丁欺负够了他的哥哥，握紧了小拳头缓缓从维吉尔不断痉挛抽搐的生殖腔附近抽出来时，被强制打开的穴里涌出了一股又一股情动的淫水，把他们身下的床单打的透湿。

    
在天使般纯洁的面孔上浮现的却是小恶魔餍足的微笑，但丁陶醉地把手指上残留的液体舔得干干净。

“多谢款待，哥哥。”

 

等到好不容易找回神志的维吉尔从剧烈的喘息中平复，一团乱的大脑理清了来龙去脉，他再睁开眼时，眉目间春色尽数褪去，取而代之的满是滔天的愤怒和杀人的冲动。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

至于但丁变回来后被阎魔刀钉在事务所的墙上又当了几周人体艺术品，那都是后话了。

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢万能的群友们。  
> 你们的脑洞是我创作的源泉。  
> 欢迎DV（only）同好加群：791969100


End file.
